


Do You Wanna Go Kill Aliens?

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Frozen!Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Crack, Frozen (2013) Parody, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, References to other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: The Winter Soldier turns himself into S.H.I.E.L.D. and he gets lonely in his cell. So Steve comes by a lot and sings Frozen songs to him. And one day Bucky sings back.





	Do You Wanna Go Kill Aliens?

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment to Frozen!Stucky series. Please please PLEASE if you sing this parody while reading send me a link on my email.
> 
>  **BOLD** is Bucky and _ITALICS_ is Steve.

_Bucky?_

_Do you wanna go kill aliens?_

_C’mon let’s go and fight._

_I never see you anymore, come out the door, without you things aren’t right._

_We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you wanna go kill aliens?_

_They don’t really have to be aliens._

**Go away, Captain.**

_Okay, fine._

~~~

_Do you wanna go kill aliens?_

_Can’t I just spend time with you?_

_You know your company is overdue._

_I started watching Downton Abbey season two._

Oh, hi there, Nat.

_Without you I get lonely, I miss our relationship._

_You help me keep a level head._

Go away Nat. Go away Nick. Fuck off, Stark.

_~~~_

_Bucky?_

_Please, I know you’re in there._

_I know my best friend’s still inside._

_Those Russians once got hold of you, but now I’m here for you._

_Please let me in._

_We only have each other; it’s just me and you._

_We’re the only ones left of our old crew._

_Do you wanna go kill aliens?_

**\---**

**Captain?**

**Yeah, I know I’ve been gone.**

**Being the Winter Soldier has been rough.**

**You say to keep strong, and I’m trying to.**

**I know I’ve been hard on you.**

**I so sorry, Steve.**

**I hope that you still love me; after all we’ve been through.**

**And now it’s just us two.**

**So let’s go kill some aliens.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic is written by another author and it belongs to them. I'm posting this on my account with full permission and consent of the ORIGINAL author on their request.**  
>  Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
